


Becoming God

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chuck Shurley Dies, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Inspired by She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, She-Ra spoilers (sort of), blasphemy i guess, terminator reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: After obtaining a spell with Rowena's help, Dean, Sam and Jack try to go against Chuck. At first, it does not look like they are going to make it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Siephilde's Rainbow Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028029
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Becoming God

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative ending I would have liked far better.

Sam swallows hard. "So this, this spell will do it? You think?"

Rowena sighs. "Honestly, Samuel? I don't know. But as things are, it's probably your best shot."

"Transferring Chuck's power to me? Is this really possible?", Jack asks.

She just gives him a look telling him _Didn't you hear what I just said? I said I don't know, boy._ "So, does everyone know what to do?", she asks.

"Sam and me attack Chuck, and in the meantime, Jack uses the artifact to conduct the spell. Piece of cake." Dean's voice does not match the light-hearted wording.

"Jack, Sam, I just realise that I forgot an ingredient. Could you fetch some myrrh from the storage room, please?"

Jack raises his eyebrows. "I could also fetch it on my own. Why..."

Sam cuts him off, saying "Come on, Jack."

When they are out of earshot, Rowena sighs again. "Whatever happened to you, dear boy?"

"What do you mean? Cas frigging died, that's what happened."

"Yes, but that's only part of it, isn't it? As soon as you all summoned me and I saw your face, I knew something was terribly wrong. You two did clear the air before he died, I hope?"

"Well, yeah, we did, but..."

"But?"

"But... no. I can't. Talk about it, I mean. It hurts too much."

"Oh, dear", she says. "Poor boy", she adds while pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sorry."

Dean exhales. "Thank you", he says, his voice shaky.

"You know, if you told them whatever happened, they would..."

"No. No", he says. "The whole frigging world died. Charlie died. Bobby and Jody died. Donna and Garth died. And Sam lost Eileen. I'm not gonna to..."

"Fine", she says with a sad smile. "Soldiering on as ever, I see." She pats his hand. "Good luck to you, boys."

*

A wave of Chuck's hand lets Jack fly through the air. With a snap of his fingers, he destroys the artifact.

"No!", Sam yells.

Chuck turns around, grinning at him. "Did you really think it would be that easy? Shame on you."

"Why... why didn't it work?"

"Well, the last step in the spell is making a connection. Thing is, an artificial connection doesn't work."

"Connection to what?", Sam asks, gasping for air.

Chuck laughs. "Connection to creation, of course. For the spell to work, the connection to creation, to the world, would have to be stronger than _mine_. And this is impossible to gain with just an artifact. So... nice try. But not quite enough." His laugh is morphing into cackling. 

"Oh, no", Sam mutters.

"Oh, yes", Chuck mocks. "I'm afraid _you_ aren't able to make that connection. If you were eons old, maybe, maybe you would have a chance to actually complete the spell. But as things, are, well..." He grimaces. "Really sorry, Jack-bug."

 _This is it, isn't it?_ , Dean thinks, struggling for breath, lying face-forward in the dirt. _We failed._ With great effort, he manages to lift his head and looks at Chuck, who is still gloating and mocking Jack. He shoots an helpless glance at Sam.

Sam's glance back at him is equally helpless, saying _We're done. In a few moments we will all be dead. And Earth will be truly empty._

Dean groans, letting himself fall back on the ground. _Empty..._ Something in the back of his mind starts screaming, trying to get him to pay attention, get him to understand. _This is just like back then_ , he thinks. _Only this time I'm not getting back up from the dirt. No saving the world, no Cas coming back..._

_"I cared about the whole world because of you, Dean."_

And suddenly Dean understands. "Oh...", he whispers. He manages to let himself roll on his back, staring at the sky which seems to be developing cracks.

Chuck, Sam and Jack are still talking, but he does not really hear them anymore. Everything hurts, and with each inhale, the breathing gets harder and harder. Without realizing it, he is crying. "Cas...", he says very quietly, "if you can somehow hear me..." A weak chuckle escapes him. "I love you too." He is heavily sobbing now. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to say it then. I should have..."

He hears Chuck gasp. "What... what is happening?"

And then, another voice. "Dean?"

_It actually worked. It worked. I can't believe it._

"Dean? What is happening here?", the voice adds, closer this time.

"Cas", Dean says, his voice breaking as he sees Cas bending over him.

"I don't understand. What is going on?", Cas asks. "I feel..."

"No! You‘re just a broken angel. You won‘t...“, Chuck yells. His outline seems somewhat blurry, and his voice is unclear. "You can't take my power from me! I'll take it back! I..." He extends his hand, staring at Cas with a mixture of contempt and fear.

"Jack, kill him, _now_ ", Sam whispers.

And Jack does, unleashing all the pent-up destructive power he has accumulated in the last hours.

Chuck screams. "No! No!", he yells, his outline growing weaker.

"Oh, yes. Hasta la vista, Chuck", Dean says. 

Chuck opens his mouth to yell something more, but before he can do so, he dissolves into a cloud of spots which is almost instantaneously whirled away by the wind.

For several moments, the only sound to be heard is Dean's laughter.

Then Cas' voice sounds, bewildered and confused. “Dean - what on earth did you just do?”

Dean clears his throat. “Uh, we tried to transfer Chuck’s power to Jack. But we couldn’t complete the spell. Chuck said that to complete the spell, one needed to be connected to creation, to the world. So... I decided to close the circuit, so to speak.”

After a moment of silence, Cas says “I... I see." He pauses. "So that’s the only reason you said that?”

With a smile, Dean replies “You have God’s power now. You tell me.”

Cas frowns, concentrating on reading Dean's emotions. "No", he finally says. “No. It was not. You...” He bends down to take Dean's hand.

"Uh... Guys?", Sam says, chuckling awkwardly. "I do agree that this conversation is important. But, uh, the process Chuck started is still happening. Sky still falling down and all. So, uh, Cas, how about you fix it?”

"Come here", Dean says, lifting up his torso slightly.

"Dean, I..."

Whatever Cas was going to say is cut off by Dean kissing him.

 _Oh_ , is all Cas manages to think as the wave of energy builds inside him, leaves his body and washes over everything in existence.

An airplane passes overhead.

Looking down on himself, Sam realizes that all his wounds have been healed and he can breathe freely again. In shock, he stares for a while at Dean and Cas before he manages to bring out “Uh... never mind.”

Dean stands up without letting go of Cas' hands. Chuckling, he says "Whoa. This was..."

"Awesome?", Cas suggests, smiling.

“Yes. Yes, it is. In the literal sense”, he says, pulling Cas in for another kiss.

"Oh. Wow. So that happened", Sam concludes, shaking his head, laughing in disbelief.

Jack, meanwhile, has a wide smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Because Castiel deserved better. And Dean too. 
> 
> =====================================
> 
> I had this idea because I like She-Ra and the Princesses of Power very much. This series also has it flaws, but it's very, very gay, and if you haven't watched it yet, I can wholeheartedly recommend doing so. 
> 
> Also, I felt like Dean's question "Cas, are you God?" never got a satisfying conclusion. 
> 
> Yes, that means that Dean is God's boyfriend now. :D 
> 
> For those of you who are bothered by Cas becoming God despite him never having wanted to be a leader: I imagine that shortly after, Cas would transfer his power to Jack. He probably also would decide that he wants to be human. See the next work in the series for this :)
> 
> =====================================
> 
> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
